Rhiannon
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Misty is thrilled to watch Cordelia as her pregnancy progresses.


Thrilled to watch Cordelia grow round with their daughter, Misty can't help but keep an eye on her as much as possible, somewhat out of fear - she doesn't want to lose either of them. But the pregnancy is going well and the baby loves to kick up a storm, which is fantastic (except when the kicking keeps them awake at night when they're trying to sleep). The woman she loves is carrying their child, and Misty still has a hard time comprehending it sometimes. They're going to be parents in only a few weeks! The gravity of this entire situation is mind blowing in so many different ways. "What are you thinking about?" Cordelia asked her wife, giving up on sleep for the time being because of the baby playing soccer with her insides.

"Just how much I love you both. We're so close to meeting her, Delia." Misty brushed her hair back off her face and grinned at Cordelia.

Cordelia beamed right back. "Well, I have doubts about this child's love for me," she joked, rubbing a hand on her stomach to try to calm the baby doing somersaults in her uterus. She really needed this pregnancy to be over so they could meet their daughter and she could get a break from all of this. She wasn't a fan of being pregnant and already decided Misty was doing this next time. But this baby was a miracle, and Cordelia never once regretted her decision to get pregnant.

She laughed. "Wait until we get to the teenage years."

Cordelia winced. "We have enough of teenage hormones wreaking havoc on this school already. Thank God this little girl won't be a teenager for a long time." She didn't want the time to fly by either - she wanted to get to know their daughter and watch her grow into her personality, whoever that was.

Misty scooted down a little and pulled up Cordelia's shirt so she could kiss her abdomen. "Are you causing your mama distress, little one? Why don't you take a nap so we can all enjoy some sleep? You okay with that?"

The baby responded with a particularly hard kick. "Apparently not," Cordelia teased, running her hand through Misty's hair.

Misty pulled down Cordelia's shirt and scooted back up so she could kiss her wife. "Well, at least she'll be on the outside in a few weeks and we can discipline her then," she joked.

Shifting to get more comfortable, Cordelia didn't respond for a minute or two. When she did, she shrugged. "At least we'll have help. I can't wait to be a mom with you, Misty."

"Neither can I." Deciding they wanted to become parents was one of the best ideas they'd ever have. Although she still had nightmares about her time in Hell, Misty had healed enough that she knew she could raise a child. The lingering trauma couldn't dissuade her from anything she set her mind to, even though the bad days left her in bed (Cordelia sometimes called Stevie and if she could help, she stopped by to cheer Misty up) for hours. But years had gone by, and Misty didn't want to miss out on anything life had to offer her. Meeting and falling in love with Cordelia was still the best thing that ever happened to her.

As soon as the baby finally asleep and stopped kicking about half an hour later, Misty and Cordelia followed suit themselves shortly afterwards, wanting to take advantage of this before they were up several times a night with a crying newborn.

* * *

Five weeks later, when Cordelia and Misty returned home with their daughter, Rhiannon Myrtle Goode-Day (there had been plenty of fights about the last name and how it made everyone laugh every time they floated the possibility but as Cordelia was the Supreme, Misty insisted on Goode being first in line so they knew Rhiannon's lineage), they were immediately greeted at the door by the other girls. "Can I hold her?" asked an impatient Zoe.

"Wow. She looks exactly like you," an awed Mallory whispered to Cordelia, not wanting to wake the sleeping newborn.

Cordelia looked at Rhiannon and then back up at Mallory. "Really? I think she looks more like Misty."

"Nah, she's all you." Zoe held her arms out but Cordelia refused to hand over the baby until they were inside the house and the younger witch sat down. "Holy fuck, she's so tiny." Zoe had held babies before but none this tiny.

"She'll grow soon enough," Cordelia answered with pride in her voice.

"I know but I didn't realize they were this little when they were fresh out of the oven." Zoe couldn't wait to teach Rhiannon someday and watch her become the person she was meant to be.

"Can I have a turn?" Mallory questioned. Zoe let out a whine but handed Rhiannon over about five minutes later. "Wow, you were right about how tiny she is. I clearly saw it but didn't realize until she was in my arms."

Misty teared up watching their family fall in love with her daughter. Not that she had expected any different but these people meant so much to her and Cordelia and the feeling was mutual. She nudged Cordelia. "Look at them."

"I see," Cordelia answered, her voice breaking.

Mallory reluctantly returned Rhiannon to Cordelia's arms minutes later when the baby's eyes opened and she immediately started crying. "I think she wants her moms."

"She's probably hungry." Cordelia headed to the living room and sat down and unbuttoned her shirt. Fortunately, Rhiannon latched on quickly and began eating within seconds.

"We'll leave you guys alone. Enjoy," Zoe told them as she peaked her head in. She followed the others upstairs so Misty, Cordelia, and Rhiannon could enjoy their privacy.

Once Rhiannon finished eating and was burped, she fell back asleep rather quickly. Cordelia deposited her in the bassinet one of the girls thoughtfully paced in the living room and sat back to watch her. "We made her, Misty. She's actually ours."

"That she is, Delia." Misty couldn't stop staring at Rhiannon but thank God she wasn't alone - Cordelia couldn't take her eyes off the baby either.

Life had been a shitstorm for a while but thank God everything had finally settled down so they could get to this point. Cordelia, Misty, and Rhiannon had a bright future ahead of them, especially since the apocalypse had finally been averted after Mallory stopped the second Antichrist. They didn't have to worry about the world ending or an evil coming after them, and that meant Cordelia and Misty could relax. Rhiannon and this school, these girls, meant everything to them, and they'd do their damndest to protect them.


End file.
